This invention relates to a method for producing water soluble resols and use therefor. More particularly, it relates to a method for efficiently using pure phenolic compounds, blends of phenolic compounds and effluent streams of processes for producing phenolic compounds. Resols are the first stage of condensation of phenol-formaldehyde resins or alternatively a single stage synthetic resin produced from a phenol and an aldehyde.
In the production of bis(hydroxyaryl) compounds such as 4,4'-isopropylidene diphenol (bisphenol A or BPA), effluent streams of little commercial value are generated. Currently the materials of these effluent streams are burned for process heat. However, these materials have a relatively low heating value. It would be desirable to beneficially employ these materials in a manner in which a higher economic value can be realized.
Current primary methods such as pumping and secondary methods such as water-flooding for removing crude oil from oil wells leave a substantial portion of the available crude oil in the ground. It would be desirable to have a method for increasing the amount of crude oil recovered from these walls.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of using the effluent stream from a process for the production of bis(hydroxyaryl) compounds such that a greater economic value than currently realized may be obtained from the effluent stream.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of using resols based on pure phenolic compounds and blends of phenolic compounds.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an enhanced method for recovering crude oil from oil wells.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method of emulsifying in situ crude oil in oil wells.